


1000

by carrotcoleee



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotcoleee/pseuds/carrotcoleee
Summary: 사랑 (sarang)(n.) love;lit. "I wish to be with you until death"
Relationships: Kim Yerim | Yeri & Lee Chan | Dino, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Lee Chan | Dino
Kudos: 4





	1000

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic based on 1000 by Yeri

_Somewhere underneath the spring flowers_   
_The awkward days when we faced each other, I remember_   
_Honestly back then you were really nervous right?_

It was our first time meeting each other. We were the ones paired up for the spring formal, both of us were still getting used to each other.

" _Kim Yerim right? I'm Lee Chan or Dino if you prefer_ " he bashfully introduced himself

" _Nice to meet you. You can call me Yeri_ " you shook his hand in reply

" _I guess we're partners huh?_ " He awkwardly chuckled

" _Looks like it_ " you nodded and walked beside him back to practice 

It wasn't that bad but you adjusted well to being his dance partner. He lead you gracefully.

" _You're quite the dancer Dino_ " you gave him a compliment

" _It's in my blood haha._ " He gave a soft smile and twirled you around

" _Now you're just being a show-off~_ " you joked around with him

But nonetheless you guys grew closer and became good friends of the same age and year.

_I was like that a lot too, you probably didn't know that_   
_Sometimes I close my eyes and think about it_   
_The thing that will draw us both, you know_

As time passed, we became very good friends. Meeting with each other during break periods.

" _Ya, Dino_ " you poked the boy in front of you

" _Hmm Yeri?_ " He looked up from the spot

" _When are you gonna invite me to your dance events?_ " You asked him

" _You want to go?_ " He fixed his position to see you clearly

" _It's not like I want to! I just want to support y'know~_ " you crossed your arms

He gave a chuckle and ruffled your hair. And well, that boy made your heart and butterflies flutter.

_When I see your clear and white face, just you_   
_You with the warm color, you know_

Finally you got to see him compete and perform at a dance competition with his group.

" _You made it!_ " He gave you a hug

" _Of course~_ " you rolled your eyes playfully at him

" _We're up next! Wish me luck!_ " He ran and gave you a final wave

" _You won't need it_ " you smiled to yourself

You were mesmerized as he performed on stage. The way his body moved to the sound effortlessly.

" _Amazing.._ " you watched him from the sea of people

Your eyes were glued on him the whole performance and then he saw you. And gave you a wink.

_That time that I think about_   
_Remember the me that would look up at the stars feeling a bit lonely_   
_Honestly I hid a bit didn't I?_

There was a time where your feelings grew for him but you guys grew a bit distant

" _Dino! Let's walk home together?_ " You saw him

" _Oh sorry Yeri! The Hyungs and I are going out later_ " he scratched his head

" _Ahh okay. Have fun_ " you faked a smile at him

Your meetups became less and less frequent. And he seemed to be hanging out more with some girl.

" _Dino? Are you coming?_ " You waited for him at your usual stargazing spot

" _Sorry Yeri, I have to cancel. Chaeyoung and I still have a long way to perfect our routine_ " He apologized on the phone

" _Oh I see. Good luck then_ " you tried not to sound disappointed 

" _Thanks for understanding. I'll talk to you later_ " he hung up 

You laid back on the blanket you prepared for the both of you. Feeling so sad that your teary eyes made the stars blurry.

You chugged four bottles of soju and cried at the stars. You were gone out for too long and your Unnies were worried sick.

" _U-Un-ieeee?..._ " you hiccuped mixed with sobs

" _Yeri??? Oh my God??? Where are you??_ " Seulgi yelled when you picked up

" _Ha..h-a... I'm f-fin-ne... U-Unnie!!!..._ " you words slur as you drunkenly waded through the shores

" _Kim Yerim??? Are you drunk??? Oh my God??!!_ " Seulgi worried out loud

You were about to talk back until your phone ran out of battery. Putting your things wrapped tightly in the blanket, you moved further into the ocean.

_I was quite concerned, you probably knew that a bit more_   
_Sometimes I close my eyes and think about it_   
_The thing that will draw us both, you know_

You fell flat on your back and floated as the waves pushed and pulled back along the shallow parts.

" _Is it the end f-for Kim Yerim?..._ " you quietly shivered and closed your eyes, not caring for anything at all

Not until crashing splashes came to your view as you were picked up by someone in bridal position.

" _Oh my God Yeri, please be alive!..._ " he placed you down on the sand

Fluttering your tired eyes open, you could see his whole face and it brought you back such painful emotion.

You tried to get away from him but your wobbly drunken legs couldn't go any farther.

" _Yeri! Stop it!_ " He caged you in his arms

" _Let m-me... go D-Dino!.._ " you obviously slurred out to which he noticed

" _Yeri you're drunk. Let's get you home_ " he grabbed your hand but you pulled back immediately 

" _W-Why... d-do you care?.._ " you sobbed out

" _Why are you acting like this???_ " He stepped closer but you moved back

" _Stop that!!!... Please don't come any closer..._ " you slowly bended down, feeling so weak

Dino stood where he stand. Didn't move an inch and just looked at you with worry in his eyes.

" _I don't know why I set my heart out for a boy who doesn't even acknowledge me anymore.._ " you said in a quiet whisper

" _I'm sorry I'm like this okay??? I'm sorry that I'm not someone you could dance with, I'm s-sorry I'm not h-her!!..._ " you choked on the last part

" _And I'm s-sorry... th-that I like you too much!..._ " you stood up and tried to run away

Not until he pulled your arm and engulfed you in a hug. He cupped your face and tried to wipe away your tears. And that's when you guys shared your first kiss together.

_When I see your clear and white face, just you_   
_You with the warm color, you know_

  
" _Dino?_ " You called out to him on the hillside

" _Ne Jagiya?_ " He leaned on you shoulder

You blushed shades of red. You still weren't used to that term of endearment. 

" _How did you find me at the beach?_ " You softly asked him

" _While I was practicing our routine. Hoshi-Hyung said someone needed to talk to me on the phone_ " he explained while stroking your hair

" _Nugu?_ " You listened to him

" _It was Seulgi-Noona. Oh boy she was mad_ " He sighed

You just chuckled at the thought of Dino getting scolded by Seulgi.

" _But then she told me about what happened to you and I ran as fast as I could to where you were_ " he said looking into your eyes

" _But your routine?_ " You felt a bit guilty 

" _Saving someone I love is more important_ " he spoke and gave you butterflies again

" _Oppa.._ " you quietly spoke

" _Mmm?_ " He hummed

" _I love you_ " you shyly smiled

" _I love you too_ " you both watched as the golden sky turned into a night blue


End file.
